El final es de donde partí
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Continuación de "Agua de rió mezclada con mar" Fiddleford empieza a recordar cosas de su pasado y buscando respuestas va a la Cabaña del Misterio ¿Será eso lo que necesita para poner su vida en orden? Rating T porque soy paranoica.Universo alterno
1. Una visita en la tienda de regalos

**Volví, después de una net rota y una enfermedad de estómago, estoy acá para seguir escribiendo, en este caso la segunda parte de lo que es "Agua de rio mezclada con mar, espero les guste y la verdad es que sigo usando los mismos nombre que use para el otro fic, es decir que el que está del otro lado del portal es Stanford.**

 **Es un universo alterno por eso.**

 **Prometo publicar bastante seguido, no como la ambulancia que nunca llegó a mi casa, la próxima vez saldré de mi casa para descomponerme en el subte y que me manden la ambulancia rápido.**

 **Después de esa pataleta, el capítulo**

 **Una visita en la tienda de regalos**

Los chicos Pines habían tenido buenas intenciones cuando lo llevaran al último lugar del que recordaba algo, eso no se podía negar pero mientras que lo estaban llevando a su choza fue que se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que todo había sido y se sorprendía de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de ella.

Pareciera ser que el haber visto sus recuerdos le estaba ayudando a repensar algunas cosas, entre ellas no solo la bendita que tenía en la barda sino la venda que tenía en el brazo. Era algo que ya carecía de sentido dado a que ese brazo llevaba muchos años de que se curara.

Por eso fue que después de rebuscar en su choza, encontró un cuchillo y con este se cortó las vendas para después sacársela y poder admirar su brazo en todo su pálido esplendor, bueno es algo que tardaría en ponerse normal como el otro pero no era algo irreparable.

Una vez que hizo eso se fue a tirar al colchón que usaba como cama y sin mucho esfuerzo se quedó dormido.

Esa fue una de las noches más agitadas de su vida, toda la noche estuvo soñando viéndose caminando en el bosque con otras dos personas, personas que no podía identificar pero que aparentemente lo querían, en especial una a la que sentía que le tenía un apreció demasiado grande.

Se despertó alarmado y bastante cansado, cosa que le molestó bastante pero no tanto como el notar el estado del lugar donde vivía, aparentemente con su recién ganada cordura estaba la sensación de que él se merecía algo mejor.

Por eso fue que agarro un par de sus cosas y fue a la casa de su hijo esperando que este le dejara quedarse a vivir con él, hasta podrían reconciliarse y tratar de tener una relación mejor.

Con toda ilusión fue a donde vivía y trabajaba su hijo pero este no lo recibió muy alegremente.

— ¿Qué quieres papá? — dijo viendo el bolso con algo de desconfianza.

— Solamente que me dejes quedarme en tu casa, por lo menos hasta que pueda volver recuperar todo lo que perdí — sintiéndose mal por tener que pedirle eso a su hijo pero no sabía a quién más recurrir en busca de ayuda, no se le ocurría nadie más que lo quisiera ayudar, estaban los chicos Pines pero estaba seguro de que Stanley no le ayudaría, por lo menos no gratis y ya se había gastado casi toda su jubilación de ese mes en idioteces, como muchos litros de café.

— Papá, ya pasamos por esto, no tengo un cuarto en el que te puedas quedar, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa porque la única otra opción es que te interne y eso no es lo que quiere ¿O si? — la idea no le gustaba para nada, menos con la razón por la que se había vuelto loco, de contar eso a alguien no saldría del manicomio en lo que le quedaba de vida.

— Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, perdón por haberte molestado hijo — lo llamaba así porque la verdad es que no se acordaba de su nombre y no quería admitirlo, sería demasiado que un padre no se acordara de cómo se llama su hijo.

De esa forma fue que se tuvo que volver a su choza y soportar dormir otra noche en ese lugar, lugar que una parte de él odiaba con todo su corazón.

Para su suerte esa noche sus sueños le dieron pistas de quien había sido antes, por lo menos pudo ver a las personas que lo acompañaban mejor.

Uno se llamaba Stanford demasiado parecido al señor misterio y después de estar soñando bastante recordó que era porque este era su hermano gemelo.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, el pensar en Stanford lo ponía de alguna forma triste, era algo que no podía entender y estaba seguro que la única persona que podría llegar a saber algo de él era Stanley pero la verdad es que nunca se había llevado bien con él, por mucho que dijeran sus sueños de que había habido una época en la que se llevaran bastante bien.

Así fue como empezó a ir a ver lo que pasaba en la cabaña, nunca acercándose a la casa la cual veía como las personas se movían dentro de ella y dentro de la tienda de recuerdos y el que le parecía más intrigante era Stanley, era demasiado parecido en actitudes a la persona de sus sueños pero al mismo tiempo estaba bastante cambiado.

Tardó mucho tiempo en animarse en entrar a la tienda y cuando Stanley lo vio no tuvo más ganas de estar ahí, tenía ganas de irse corriendo tan rápido como pudiera.

— No tengo nada para ti y la tienda está por cerrar — dijo de mala gana no prestándole particular atención.

— ¿Dónde está Stanford? — preguntó y la pregunta pareció asustar bastante a Stanley, quién lo más rápido que pudo fue a poner el cartel de cerrado, cerrar con llave, agarrar al viejo McGucket y llevárselo a la oficina, donde planeaba tener una charla en privado.

Que lo agarran como una bolsa de papas fue algo que asusto al pobre Fiddleford, quien no supo que más decir, temiendo a volver a decir algo que no debía.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de Stanford y qué sabes de él? — bastante nervioso y hasta Fidds notaba un poco de miedo en su voz.

— Solo sé que es tu hermano gemelo y no mucho más que eso — eso no le gustó mucho pero era mejor que nada.

— ¿Qué recuerdas de mi? — preguntó esperando bastante de lo que respondiera.

— No mucho, solo que eres el hermano de Stanford y que los tres buscábamos cosas raras en los bosques — no entendió porque se había puesto triste pero aparentemente se recuperó unos segundos después.

— Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que te vas a quedar en esta casa, así no vas hablando cosas que no debes, como que no le debes hablar a nadie sobre Lee, no es un tema que se hable en esta familia — eso a Fiddleford le pareció demasiado raro pero no estaba como para ponerse a exigir cosas, ya estaba teniendo suerte de que lo dejaran quedarse.

Fue en ese momento que su estómago se quiso hacer notar, haciendo un ruido para que los dos supieran lo hambriento que estaba el pobre campesino.

— Antes que nada te voy a alimentar, no quiero que te me mueras tan rápido — dicho eso fue a la cocina, siendo seguido por McGucket a quién todo lo que estaba pasando le estaba pareciendo demasiado raro pero que había decidido seguir la corriente, solo porque lo que estaba pasando aparentemente le estaba beneficiando en más de una forma. Ya iba a quedarse en una casa, cosa que le hacía sentir un poco mal pero estaba seguro de que se iba a poder ofrecer a hacer algo a cambio, cualquier cosa para no sentirse como que se estaba imponiendo.

Mientras que él pensaba en todo eso Stanley estaba revisando la heladera en busca de algo que fuera comestible para su nuevo invitado, por suerte había ido a comprar ese día y había cosas suficientes como para hacerle a McGucket un Sándwich que le gustaría, jamón queso y tomate, esas eran las cosas que le gustaban, por lo menos recordaba haberle visto comerlas antes.

Le había dicho que le iba a dejar quedarse porque lo quería tener vigilado pero la verdad era que quería estar al tanto de cuanto recordaba, de esa forma en cuanto recordara lo suficiente le podría ayudar con el portal, la maldita máquina que serviría para traer a su hermano de vuelta, podría que con su ayuda pudiera hacer que la máquina funcionara mejor y traer a su hermano aún más rápido, porque no quería perder más tiempo, treinta años ya era demasiado, pero para eso faltaba mucho dado a que el viejo loco solo recordaba lo más básico de esa época.

— No me dijiste que fue lo que paso con Stanford — volvió a decir a lo que este le dejo el plato con la comida con más fuerza de la planeada antes de responder con un tono algo cortante.

— Ese nerd se metió con cosas que no debía, ya recordaras si tienes suerte pero te vuelvo a advertir que no hables más de él o no podré dejar que te quedes, por mucho que quiera — eso fue todo lo que le tuvo que decir para que Fiddleford no quisiera hablar más del tema y se pusiera a comer.

La comida por poca que fuera fue bien recibida, tanto como la lata de gaseosa que le diera para acompañar y estaba comiendo lo más tranquilo cuando los gemelos Pines hicieron su entrada en la cocina volviendo de lo que seguramente había sido una entretenida aventura y se notaba porque ella llevaba la cámara filmadora.

Se quedaron totalmente quietos cuando vieran quien estaba comiendo en la mesa de la cocina.

Los dos se fueron a sentar cerca de él, Mabel fue corriendo mientras que Dipper fue caminado y cuando Mabel estuvo sentada hizo la primera pregunta.

— ¿Tío Stan, qué es lo que hace el señor McGucket aquí? — lo dijo mirando a Fiddleford pero hablándole a su tío y por eso el antiguo ingeniero no respondió.

— Parece ser que está recordando algunas cosas y como nos conocíamos antes no quiero que vaya por el pueblo diciendo cosas sobre mi —como eso tenía bastante de verdad fue que Fiddleford no dijo nada para contradecirle.

— No quiero ser una carga, por eso haré cualquier cosa que quieras que pueda ayudar y así poder pagar mi estadía — odiaba ser una carga, era algo del antiguo Fiddleford que se estaba manifestando de vuelta, porque el viejo loco no le habría importado, con tal de tener un techo y comida, nada más le importaba.

— Eso ya lo veremos después, ahora lo que importa es que termines de comer eso y que después te bañes, no quiero que me apestes toda la casa — trataba de sonar rudo pero Fiddleford agradecía lo que estaba haciendo por él de todos modos, era lo más que nadie había hecho por él en años y eso incluía a su propio hijo.

Sin avisarle, Stan se llevó la ropa de Fiddleford y le dejó algo de ropa suya, sabía que le iba a quedar enorme y por eso le dejó un cinturón esperando que de esa forma se pudiera sujetar los pantalones, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a que la playera le quedara como si fuera un vestido, las pantuflas no le entraron. Aparentemente Stan Pines tiene pies pequeños a pesar de ser más alto que él.

Fue de mala gana que les avisara a los gemelos de lo que estaba pasando y ellos se pusieron felices de que McGucket estuviera en la casa, por distintas razones claro pero estaban igualmente felices, Dipper porque iba a poder tenerlo cerca para poder ver las cosas que fuera recordando y estar presente si recordaba algo importante sobre el autor y Mabel simplemente porque le caía bien y estaba feliz de que hubiera otra persona de la edad de su tío para que este no se sintiera solo, cosa que seguramente pasaba cuando ellos se iban a explorar, tanto el pueblo como el bosque.

* * *

Después del baño, Fiddleford fue a la cocina donde estaba Stan limpiando las pocas cosas que se habían usado para el almuerzo, cuando lo vio hizo que se sentara, por suerte le faltaba poco y después de que terminara fue a hablar con él.

— Te vas a quedar en esta casa con la única condición de que no les cuentes lo que sabes a los niños, no quiero que tengan nada que ver con ese tipo de cosas, ¿Entendido? — estaba tratando de ser amable pero al mismo tiempo dejar en claro que no le iba a perdonar que se olvidara de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que está haciendo tanto por mi y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, hare cualquier cosa — queriendo no quedar como un desagradecido que era lo que menos quería y menos con una persona que le estaba ayudando tanto como Stan Pines.

— Tu solo trata de mejorar, cuanto mejor estés menos me voy a tener que preocupar — no le estaba pidiendo, cosa rara pero nadie quería que cambiara de opinión, por su parte Mabel estaba orgullosa, le parecía raro pero estaba orgullosa de su tío.

 **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre las críticas no me molestan.**


	2. Ropa nueva, cara nueva

**Cómo ven, sigo viva, espero les guste este capítulo y de paso digo que estoy editando "La enfermedad que mi teclado me traicionó cuando lo estaba escribiendo"**

 **Ropa nueva, cara nueva.**

Después de eso Stan insistió poner algo más presentable a McGucket, la idea que tenía era la de afeitarlo pero este pensó que le quedaría mejor si solo le recortaba la barba. Llevaba muchos años con ella y se sentiría raro perderla.

A Stan le sorprendió lo bien que estaba, claro que la ropa que tenía no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo pero ese día no iba a poder encargarse de eso, iba a tener que ir el día siguiente porque ya era bastante tarde y no tenía ganas de salir de noche con el viejo.

Otra cosa que faltaba era un lugar donde él pudiera dormir, no iba a hacer que durmiera en un sillón toda la vida, era algo que no se podía permitir y estaba seguro que cuando lo recordara lo iba a odiar, fue por eso que iba a dejarle su cama y dormir él en el sillón.

Todo estaba bien planeado menos el que Fiddleford se negara.

— No podría dormir en su cama señor Pines, ya es demasiado con que viva en su casa como para atreverme a esto — parecía que alguien había golpeado a su cachorrito por la cara de desgraciado que tenía.

— No me importa lo que tu creas no voy a tenerte durmiendo en un sillón, después te tengo que llevar a un hospital donde me cobraran una fortuna — odiaba gastar dinero y sabía que lo iban a tratar mal, la mayoría del pueblo lo veía como un chiste y no sabía si los doctores actuarían de la misma forma.

De esa forma fue que logró que Fiddleford se fuera a dormir a la su cama, teniendo él que dormir en el sillón del cuarto que se había convertido en el de descanso de Soos, había algo que no le gustaba de ese lugar y le era difícil dormir había sido donde estaba el escritorio de su hermano y no le gustaba la idea de dormir ahí, sentía como si estuviera usurpando algo que no era suyo y eso que su hermano le había dado la casa cuando se mudara de Nueva Jersey.

Fue por eso que no se pudo relajar y por ende no durmió casi nada.

Por su lado Fiddleford estuvo teniendo sueños que más que sueños era recuerdos, recuerdos de la vida antes de empezar a freírse el cerebro con su arma diseñada para borrarse la memoria. Esa arma que le terminaría arruinando la vida, que lo había alejado de su familia y por lo cual estaba en ese momento durmiendo en la cama del señor Pines y que por alguna razón extraña el perfume que tenía la cama lo relajaba de alguna forma, no podía entender por qué pero tenía ese efecto en él.

Sus sueños eran todos de ellos tres haciendo cosas juntas, muchas veces eran cacerías de monstruos pero también hubo uno donde le hacían comprar ropa y le ayudaban a hacer una comida romántica para su esposa.

Cuando vio quién era su esposa por poco le dio un infarto, era lazy Susan, la misma que tantas veces le había servido café en Grasoso y no podía entender cómo era posible que yendo varias veces y tomara su bebida delante de ella, sin que esta reaccionara de forma alguna.

Tantos recuerdos hicieron que se despertara desorientado de donde estaba y tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta donde estaba y una de las primeras cosas que escucho fue las quejas del señor Pines, que se estaba quejando de cuanto le dolía la espalda.

Minutos después escucho los gritos del señor Pines diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo y haciendo caso fue a la cocina.

El desayuno fue mucho más tranquilo que la cena, en parte porque él ya no era más una noticia, los niños ya se había acostumbrado más a su presencia en la casa, cosa que le parecía raro lo rápido que había pasado pero así son los niños aceptan los cambios más rápido que los adultos.

— Cuando terminemos de desayunar iremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa, por lo menos algo que no parezca sacado de un basurero — Stan sabía que eso podía lastimar el autoestima de antiguo viejo loco pero no estaba seguro que así lo ayudaría.

— No debería gastar dinero en mi, realmente no vale la pena — Trato de convencerlo pero Stan e dio una mirada fulminante y se quedó callado.

— Yo puedo ayudar, soy una experta en modas — dijo una entusiasta Mabel ya parada en su silla, no había nada que le gustara más que mostrar cuanto sabía de moda, que según ella era mucho.

— ¿No te gustaría mejor pasar el día con tus amigas? — Stan tratando de desalentarla por miedo a que Fiddleford dijera alguna cosa que no debía a pesar de haber prometido no hacerlo.

— Esto es más divertido ¿A usted no le importa, no señor McGucket? — este había estado tomando un café y se sorprendió de que le hablaran.

— Por mi no hay problema pero es tu tío el que debería permitirte ir — tratando de no sacarle autoridad a Stan, no supo porque pero estaba seguro que de estar en el lugar de este lo odiaría.

Mabel lo miro con su cara de cachorrito, esa a la que se le era imposible decir que no, por su parte Dipper tenía algo planeado ese día y aunque le gustaba hacer las cosas con ella, estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo solo y además ella podría tratar de averiguar algo sobre el autor, por si McGucket recordaba algo mientras estaban comprando.

De esa forma los tres se encontraron en el Stanley móvil y de camino a comprar ropa al pobre harapiento.

Todo fue bien hasta que entraran al local de ropa y los señores lo miraran dudando, eso a Fiddleford no le gustó para nada y se estaba por ir pero fue parado por Stan quien llamo a uno de esos señores que estaba con un traje, uno que seguramente se vendía en ese lugar y con toda la seguridad que siempre mostraba dijo:

— Quiero que mi amigo se vista como una persona normal, así que háganlo hermoso — dicho eso mandó al exingeniero al vestuario y le empezó a dar ropa para que se probara.

Se probó muchos tipos de ropa, el estilo era nerd, con muchos pantalones de vestir, sacos y en su mayoría zapatos pero claro que incluyó algunas zapatillas, si tenía ganas de hacer algo de ejercicio.

No se lo iba a decir pero la verdad es que le estaba encantando verlo salir con la ropa que se iba probando, claro que una parte de él estaba asustándose por la cantidad de plata que estaba gastando pero lo estaba haciendo por una persona que le era importante y por eso no le importaba tanto. Claro que podría decirle que le haga una atracción y de esa forma poder recuperar algo de la plata que estaba invirtiendo en esa ropa.

Por su parte Fiddleford se quedaba mucho tiempo admirando como la ropa le quedaba, hacía que se sintiera como otra persona, más como el científico que había visto en sus recuerdos, era algo que le impresionaba y estaba seguro de que eso le iba a ayudar a poder mejorar y hasta con suerte pudiera llegar a reconciliarse con su hijo pero a eso no le tenía mucha fe.

Mabel se estaba divirtiendo a más no poder, hasta le prometió que le iba a hacer algunos sweaters, de esos sin mangas que era lo que ella se imaginaba que le quedarían mejor.

A Stan le parecía gracioso como se sonrojaba cada vez que uno de los dos les decía un halago, cosa que era buena porque eso era algo que le pasaba antes y verlo actuar así le daba esperanzas, esperanzas que no vivían mucho debido a lo que le iba a pedir y lo seguro que estaba de que se iba a ir corriendo a la casa de su hijo y que este al verlo más cuerdo lo dejaría que se quedara a vivir con él y le convencería para que no se acercara a Stan por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Antes de volver Mabel pidió que fueran a la mercería donde fue a comprar lana para poder tejerle los sweaters que tenía planeado, estaba feliz de poder probar otro tipo de costura, otro tipo de ropa y para eso tuvo que tomarle medidas. Fiddleford se iba negar pero Stan le pidió que le siguiera el juego y a él no le podía negar nada por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, que era mucho más de lo que él pensaba que se lo merecía.

Esa noche ya estaba en la mesa vestido con la ropa que le habían comprado y estrenando su primer sweater que era de unos tonos de amarillo claro con un puercoespín que tenía unos anteojos y una probeta en su mano derecha. Era algo bastante infantil pero a caballo regalado no se le deben de ver los dientes.

Él día siguiente fueron a una cancha de mini golfito donde Mabel hizo gala de lo bien que jugaba y Fiddleford de la poca idea que tenía del deporte.

— Ahora veo porque no veníamos a jugar, me encanta saber que alguien en mi familia tiene talento — esa frase le parecía rara pero no dijo nada porque estaba bastante seguro de que eso tenía que ver con Stanley y por ende estaba en la lista de cosas de las que no debía hablar.

Eso puso muy feliz a Mabel pero lamentablemente no duro mucho porque apareció su rival, la niña mimada, Pacifica Northwest y termino retándola a un duelo de mini golf esa misma noche.

Eso a Fiddleford no le gustó para nada pero nadie le hizo caso y por eso terminó en el auto esperando a que los niños terminaran de jugar, estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás y se quedó dormido. Por eso le tuvieron que contar que habían llevado a Pacifica a su casa, cosa que no le pareció mal, realmente esperaba que eso le sirviera para aprender un poco de humildad que a esa niña le faltaba bastante.

Se fue a dormir esperando que sus sueños le den una idea mejor de cómo era su vida y cuál era su relación con Stanford.

 **Sé que este capítulo no es tan largo como acostumbro, lo que pasa es que en mi cerebro estoy pensando en capítulos más adelante y no se me ocurre bien como llegar a eso, espero sepan perdonar eso.**

 **Slash Torrance** **: Ya me cure, una pastilla me curo, lástima que la vomité pero igual hizo su trabajo y con lo que respecta a la memoria de Fidds, bueno va a tardar un poco más en volver.**

 **Pulpomolcagetero: Me encanta tu forma de pensar y no es por ser creída, cosa que soy como buena leonina pero la verdad es que creo que yo rompo con la media, haciendo fics que no sean melosos o con un personaje que se la pasa tratando de enamorar a otros. Algunos podrás decir que mis ideas son copias de algún fic en inglés pero la verdad es que solo saco ideas, las planteo de una forma diferente agregando mi forma de ser.**


	3. Terapia de shock

**La verdad es que no escribí casi nada porque me deprimí por una estupidez y eso hizo que se me fuera la musa de vacaciones.**

 **Espero sepan perdonar que me esté costando volver al ritmo de antes, prometo hacer un esfuerzo para lograrlo.**

 **Con respecto a "La estrella solitaria" no lo abandone, solo es que escribo a paso de caracol, nada más que eso.**

 **Terapia de shock.**

Fiddleford podía jurar que algo raro había pasado en el campo de golf mientras que Mabel jugaba con Pacifica pero no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en eso, estaba más ocupado admirando lo buena que estaba siendo Mabel con la chica que siempre la había tratado mal, era algo increíble, algo que él estaba seguro que no habría podido llevar a cabo. Eso debía de ser algo de familia, era algo que habría heredado de su tío Stan, aunque no podía estar demasiado seguro de ello.

Claro que todos esos pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando ella dijo que debió haberle cobrado el taco que había encontrado en el auto pero bueno nadie es perfecto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se fue volvió a dormir en la cama de Stan, cosa que no le gustaba y por lo cual peleó hasta que el dueño de dicha cama lo agarrara y depositara en la cama para luego irse del cuarto sin darle tiempo a quejarse, estaba tan cansado que solo se sacó los zapatos y se quedó dormido como una piedra.

Al día siguiente, mientras que estaba caminando por la tienda hubo algo que le pareció raro, no eran las cosas en venta que era algo esperable en el lugar donde estaba, la máquina de dulces era lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar, había algo en ella que no le gustaba pero no podía adivinar que era.

Mabel lo notó y con su habitual felicidad se le acercó a hablarle

— Si quieres comprar algo debes poner monedas tontito — lo dijo con una sonrisa y no le dio corazón para decirle que no quería comprar nada, ya había hecho demasiado por él.

— Sigo olvidando esos detalles — sonriéndole, la verdad es que no tenía plata encima de él pero eso no importó porque Mabel estaba poniendo unas monedas y eligiéndole un chocolate, el cuál Fiddleford agarró, desenvolvió y empezó a comer para felicidad de ella que se fuera dando saltitos de alegría de haber podido ayudar a alguien.

Esa escena fue también vista por Dipper pero este terminó desechando la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera de alguna forma importante y fue a hablar con él.

— ¿Ya logro recordar algo nuevo? — preguntó con los ojos llenos de esperanza y le dolió mucho tener que mentirle.

— Sigo sin recordar nada que valga la pena, solo son cosas sueltas, como viajes a encontrar monstruos pero no reconozco con quien estoy, sé que son dos personas pero no las reconozco — eso pareció no gustarle a Dipper pero unos segundos después volvió a sonreír.

Esa charla duró poco porque Stan estaba yendo a donde estaban y no parecía muy contento de ver que estaban hablando.

— Espero que no estés molestando a Fiddleford con las mil y una preguntas, él es amigo de la familia, no una enciclopedia con patas — dicho eso se lo llevó a la cocina donde le hizo un café como sabía que le gustaba, sin nada más que café.

— Espero no haber metido la pata pero hay algo que no me convence de la máquina de dulces…. — se notaba que estaba que lo estaba pensando mucho, pero no podía sacar nada en blanco.

— No te preocupes, cuando los niños se vayan a dormir hablaremos más del tema, no quiero que escuchen de lo que tenemos que hablar — sabía que estaba siendo misterioso pero no tenía otra forma de hacerlo.

Por suerte para él ese día Mabel había invitado a sus amigas y Dipper se iba a quedar viendo tele, de esa forma ellos pudieron escabullirse y después de poner un código en la máquina de dulces, bajaron las escaleras y fueron por el ascensor que tenía un código a un laboratorio.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero era una forma de que recordara más rápido.

La idea que sonara bien en su cabeza resultó ser un desastre al llevarla a cabo. El pobre ex ingeniero le dio un ataque de pánico al ver el portal y más al ver que este estaba funcionando.

— Estas loco, esto es demasiado peligroso y deberías desmantelarlo, no tenerlo en funcionamiento, esta cosa nos puede matar a todos — se estaba hiperventilando y eso asustó mucho a Stan pero tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer. Lo primero fue sacarlo del lugar, por suerte era liviano y lo pudo cargar a la otra parte del laboratorio.

— Stanley terminó del otro lado y estoy tratando de sacarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que él me ayudara cuando más lo necesitaba, se lo debo — fue por el tono de voz que Fiddleford no se fuera corriendo.

— Ahora empiezo a recordar pero necesitare más tiempo para poder estar seguro de algo, puede que recuerde como funciona esto y pueda hacer que funcione mejor, una forma para evitar que haga demasiado daño pero no te puedo asegurar nada — no quería que se hiciera demasiadas emociones con respecto a cómo podía ser que le pudiera ayudar, no estaba seguro de nada y no quería desilusionarlo después.

Stan sabía que no podía exigirle que empezara a ayudarle en ese momento y por eso decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo al living a ver tele. Lamentablemente esa idea tuvo que ser descartada porque estaban los niños viendo algo sobre la fiesta de los Northwest, cosa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo porque sabía que no había forma en la que lo invitaran.

— Yo siempre iba a acampar fuera de la mansión, lo hacía para poder interactuar con gente pero este año no creo que haga falta y todo gracias a ti — eso hizo que Stan se sonrojara un poco pero trato de descartarlo.

— Mejor vayamos a jugar al póker seguro es mucho más divertido que estar aquí viendo una fiesta desde afuera — dicho eso llevo casi a rastras al antiguo ingeniero a la mesa de póker donde lo dejo para ir a buscar las cartas.

Fue mientras que estaban jugando que la chica Northwest fuera a pedirles ayuda, les diera invitaciones y las niñas se fueran a hacerse vestidos, todo eso ignorando a los adultos de la casa y solo diciéndoles lo que estaba pasando cuando se estaban por ir.

Fue el ver como Dipper estaba dispuesto a ayudar a una persona la que no soportaba lo que le hizo que cambiara de opinión y mirando a Stan le dijo que iba a ver qué era lo que tenía la máquina para ver si podía hacer algo para que funcionara lo más eficientemente posible. Eso emociono mucho al dueño de la cabaña y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión lo llevo bajo el brazo de nuevo a donde estaba la maquinaria.

Estuvo inspeccionando unos pocos segundos antes de encontrar la primera cosa que estaba mal.

— Esto de acá está mal calibrado, esos cables están mal puestos y por eso estás gastando demasiada energía para que ande más lento, lo mejor es apagar la máquina, arreglar las cosas que hagan falta y después volver a prenderla — lo dijo con ese tono seguro que no le había escuchado desde que su hermano estuviera allí.

— ¿Estás seguro de que la máquina va a volver a prenderse después de que la apague? No quiero perder a Poindexter por eso — sonaba bastante inseguro y eso le pareció raro a Fiddleford, quien dejo lo que estaba revisando y mirando a Stan con una leve sonrisa le respondió.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, traeremos a tu hermano lo antes posible — dijo yendo a donde estaba el antiguo boxeador y poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Había algo en Stan que no le permitía a Fiddleford verlo triste, eso era algo que no le iba preguntar, algo que averiguaría por si mismo.

Así fue como apagaron la máquina, usando las tres llaves, Stan dando vuelta dos y Fiddleford la que faltaban, contaron hasta tres antes de hacerlo para hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Una vez hecho eso empezaron a trabajar, había muchas cosas por hacer y no tenían tanto tiempo, claro los niños estaban en una fiesta pero con la edad que tenían no era como si se fueran a quedar toda la noche en ella.

Una vez que hubieron terminado con los arreglos, la volvieron a encender y la máquina mostró una mejoría, no fue demasiada la diferencia pero podría no destruir la casa al funcionar.

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron hacer por lo cansados que estaban, la máquina iba a funcionar y no tenían que estarla vigilando todo el tiempo para que lo haga y por eso se pudieron ir a la cocina donde se tomaron unas tazas de café para celebrar lo que habían logrado. Lo estaban haciendo con suma tranquilidad cuando y no pudiendo soportar más la duda Fiddleford preguntó:

— ¿Éramos pareja tu y yo? — eso tomó a Stan tan por sorpresa que hizo que escupiera todo el café que tenía en la boca asustando al antiguo ingeniero.

Espero a recuperarse antes de responder.

— No esperaba que recordaras eso pero si, llegamos a salir pero eso no te obliga a que lo volvamos a hacer, ya estamos viejo para eso, no podemos ir a tomar sodas en la cafetería o ir al cine — se estaba excusando porque pero eso era lo que reamente quería hacer.

— En este momento no pero cuando todo se tranquilice no veo porque no podamos tener una relación como la que teníamos cuando éramos más jóvenes, aunque ahora no recuerde como era pero seguramente era buena — tratando de sonar conciliador, no quería que Stan se cerrara a la idea, le emocionaba tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que lo quisiera y con quién pudiera ser el mismo sin miedo a que pensaran mal de él.

— La verdad es que en este momento solo puedo pensar en rescatar a mi hermano, después de eso podremos ver que hacemos pero tienes que entender cuáles son mis prioridades en este momento — esperaba que eso no lo ofendiera.

Fiddleford miró un poco al piso antes de responder, queriendo buscar las palabras adecuadas para el momento.

— Y yo tratare de ayudarte en lo más que pueda, que por el momento no será mucho pero en algo te podré ayudar — no se sentía digno de la confianza que le estaban depositando, hacía pocos días él vivía en una choza en el basurero pensando estar casado con un mapache, no estaba seguro e haber mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Después de mirar alrededor y después el reloj Stan suspiro.

— Es tardísimo, hay que ir a la cama o los niños empezaran a molestar pensando que estamos enfermos y no podemos permitirnos preocupar a esos enanos, sus padres me matarían —tratando de sonar como si no le importaran pero la verdad era que ellos eran lo más importante para él y no dejaría nunca que nada les hiciera daño, tanto emocional como físicamente.

Fiddleford adivinó eso y por eso lo siguió con una sonrisa, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes y no faltaba mucho para volver a tener a su amigo con ellos, ese que solo recordaba vagamente en sueños, el que esperaba estuviera bien.

 **Esto es todo lo que pude escribir espero no se molesten por lo poco.**


	4. Reencuentro

**Después de meses de estar desaparecido, solamente criticando fanfics ajenos vuelvo con este capítulo, uno que escribí primero en un cuaderno y después pase a la computadora.**

 **Tengo un one shot que pasare a la computadora mañana, está relacionado con esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste o si viene a insultarme como yo lo hice, el recuadro de abajo es todo tuyo.**

 **Reencuentros**

Fue increíblemente tragicómico como todo se fue por el desagüe. El día había empezado de una forma más que estupenda, Dipper y Mabel habían estado hablando sobre usar unos fuegos artificiales que habían encontrado y Stan les había obligado a que lo hicieran con él, no por querer ser un tutor responsable sino porque no se había querido perder de la diversión. Hasta había despertado a Fiddleford para que fuera con ellos, cosa que no le gusto mucho pero al final termino aceptando.

Fue mientras que se estaban divirtiendo que Fiddleford hubiera tratado otra vez el tema de cómo le molestaba estar usurpando la cama de Stan pero este lo ignoro, lo estaba haciendo como una forma de reivindicarse con él, aunque este se quisiera hacer el mártir, cosa que era más que molesta.

Las cosas no quedaron así de maravillosas porque mientras Stan estaba yendo a buscar una lata de gaseosa nueva fue apuntado por unos punteros laceres, cosas que el confundió por unos segundos por algún tipo de bicho pero que se dio cuenta que no lo eran cuando lo estaban aprisionando sin importar las cosas que les dijera.

También se llevaron a los niños pero a Fiddleford no lo pudieron atrapar, algo que no había perdido a pesar de estar mucho más cuerdo era esa capacidad para escaparse, algo que se había tenido que enseñar con los años y que nunca le había sido tan útil en su vida como lo había sido en ese momento.

De haber hecho caso a su sentido común, algo que no había hecho durante treinta años, se habría ido como alma que llevo el diablo, todo en su alma le decía que era lo que tenía que hacer pero su amor por Stan y los niños fue lo que le obligo a quedarse y más aún a entrar a la cabaña y tuvo suerte que lo hizo cuando lo hizo porque minutos después de que él entrara al laboratorio fue que Soos fuera a vigilar la máquina de dulces, como Stan se lo había pedido y no le habría dejado pasar porque había pocas cosas que harían que esa persona desobedeciera a Stan.

A Fiddleford le dolió de una forma casi física como Dipper no confiaba en Stan, todo lo que había en ese sótano oculto lo interpretaba como algo malo de su tío y no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario y por eso estaba seguro en tener que apagar la máquina pero por suerte para todos entre Stan y él lograron que no se apagara y de esa horrible maquina salió la que una vez hubiera sido una de las personas más importantes de su vida, no tanto como en la vida de Stan pero si había sido muy importante.

Claro que la forma de actuar de esta persona no fue para nada como se la esperaban, el intento de abrazo de Stan fue respondido con una piña en la cara y después de eso Fiddleford trato de alejarlos, en especial porque estaba seguro que el que Stan estuviera siendo sujeto de esa forma no podía ser bueno para su espalda, la verdad es que con los golpes que había recibido ese día dudaba que Stan se pudiera mover mucho el día siguiente, o en unas horas, dependía de la suerte de Stan.

Fue la sorpresa de ver que había otra persona, una que hubiera ignorado lo que hizo que Stanford soltara a su hermano.

— No puedo creer que hayas ayudado en esto Fiddleford ¿Es qué no te importa nada? Realmente pensé que eras mucho más inteligente pero veo que me equivoque — se notaba lo decepcionado que estaba pero eso a Fiddleford no le importaba, sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

— Yo no tenía ganas de tener nada que ver con esta cosa y la verdad es que trate de no hacerlo pero tu hermano no aceptaba un no por respuesta — lo decía enojado, no podía creer lo malagradecido que estaba siendo Stanford, la respuesta de este habría sido nada apta para menores de no ser porque Mabel se dio a notar queriendo que saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

— No me dijiste que había niños aquí, eso y una especie de topo sin pelo — acercándose a los niños porque el tipo alto no le daba para nada de confianza, a pesar de que su comentario no lo hubiera enojado.

— Son tus nietos Ford, son los hijos de Alex — dijo Stan con un tono algo cansado mientras que Fidds se estaba calmando, por suerte las cosas ya estaban más tranquilas pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

Ford estuvo paralizado unos buenos minutos hasta que la niña lo abrazara pensando que era algo que ella tenía que hacer. El abrazo no fue rechazado pero Ford no hizo nada, al parecer eso lo estaba calmando bastante.

Eso duro hasta que se enterara que los del gobierno estaban dos pisos por encima de ellos. Eso solo sirvió para que Stanford odiara aun más a su hermano pero por suerte lograron calmarlo cuando le pidieron que contaran su historia.

* * *

Stan y Ford siempre habían sido inseparables, hacían todo juntos y se defendían de todo, ya fueran de los bullys o de algún ejercicio de matemáticas especialmente difícil, de esos que aparecen como enemigo certero y que amenazan con arruinar un fin de semana perfecto lleno de diversión.

Uno de los peores enemigos que tenía y probablemente el único que no podían derrotar de forma alguna era el papá de ellos, Filbrick Pines, no había estado para nada feliz cuando le contaron que había tenido dos hijos en lugar de uno y menos porque eso llevaría a tres las bocas improductivas a las que tenía que alimentar en su casa, su esposa tenía suerte de ganar algo de dinero con esa estupidez de la línea psíquica porque de no hacerlo no le importaría lo que las otras personas pensaran de él, le pediría el divorcio y la echaría de la casa con los niños.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo por sus hijos fue hacer que hicieran boxeo, cosa que a ellos no le gustaba para nada pero que después resultó ser mucho más útil de lo que ninguno de los dos se hubiera esperado. Claro que fue lo único que alguna vez le pudieron llegar a agradecer, en especial por lo que pasó cuando estaban por terminar la preparatoria.

La secretaria los había llamado a la oficina del director, los dos odiaban a esa idiota porque siempre los llamaba a los dos, claro que tenían nombres parecidos pero no podía ser tan difícil, no eran para nada iguales en las cosas que hacían y eso tenía que servir para algo.

En esa oficina hablaron maravillas de Ford mientras que decían todo lo malo de Stan y de no ser por el miedo que ambos le tenían a su papá Stan se hubiera enojado de que Ford no lo defendiera por las cosas que estaban diciendo sobre él, no era bueno hacerse el valiente con él, eso era algo que Stan había aprendido de la forma difícil.

Fue después del colegio que fueron a los columpios en la playa a hablar, los mismos que hubieran usado de niños.

— Es ridículo que crean que te puede interesar esa universidad tan nerd —esperaba que su hermano le diera la razón, en especial por cómo estaba sentado mirando al suelo.

— Yo quiero ir — dijo en un tono no muy alto de voz, no entendía como su hermano no comprendía lo importante que era eso para él, estaba siendo muy egoísta — igual tu tienes el boxeo, hasta eres muy bueno, solo tienes que esforzarte un podo más y hasta puede que seas uno de los mejores — de todas las cosas que le pudo haber dicho esa no era la que se esperaba, ya no estaba acostumbrado a que lo alentara, ni siquiera su hermano.

— ¿No importa lo que diga te vas a ir igual? — lo decía con un tono de voz dolorido, cosa que molesto a su hermano pero estaba tratando de entender el por qué lo hacía.

— De esta forma los dos nos esforzaremos en lo que somos realmente buenos y la verdad es que no sé si me aceptaran, seguramente deben de ver experimentos mucho mejores que el mío — estaba asustado, aterrado con la idea de que vieran su experimento y pensaran que era malo, poco imaginativo o alguna cosa por el estilo.

— Tu eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, deberían de ser más que idiotas para no aceptarte y una vez que vayas vas a denostarles a todos los idiotas que alguna vez se burlaron de tus manos lo genial que podrás ser, en especial cuando tu seas un famoso científico y ellos estén trabajando en un local de comida rápida — tan ocupado alentando a su hermano que ya se había olvidado de lo mal que lo estaba pasando él. Es como cuando eres pequeño y le tienes miedo a la oscuridad pero si estás con otro niño que también le tiene miedo por alguna razón todo el miedo abandona tu cuerpo y de esa forma eres capaz de evitar que la persona que está contigo se asuste. Eso era exactamente lo que Stan estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, sus razones eran diferentes pero los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

Como era de esperar Stanford fue aceptado en la universidad y no mucho tiempo después se tuvo que ir a California pero no sin antes prometer a su hermano que se escribirían todas las veces que pudiera porque quería saber todo lo que pasaba en la vida de este.

La vida de Stan sin Ford era demasiado vacía y odiaba cada segundo de ella, lo que más odiaba era como su propio papá parecía estar siempre buscando razones para estar enojado con él, para recriminarle por cosas aunque él no las hubiese hecho y siempre lo apuraba a conseguir un trabajo y eso que él ganaba algo de dinero con las peleas, no era tanto pero era suficiente como para que no le tuvieran que dar plata para pagar por la gasolina de su auto.

Así fue como a los dos meses de que su hermano se hubiera ido que Stan fue echado de su casa.

— Ya es mucho con los gastos que nos trae tu hermano, no puedo darme el lujo de mantener a un idiota como tu — había ido al cuarto de Stan a despertarlo temprano en la mañana para decirle eso, cualquiera podría decir que lo había pensado toda la noche y que no había podido esperar para decírselo.

— Yo gano dinero — respondió tratando de sacarse el sueño frotándose los ojos, esta era una conversación demasiado importante como para estar medio dormido, su futuro dependía demasiado para eso.

— No lo suficiente y te di más que tiempo para que consiguieras algo mejor, quiero que empaques y te vayas de mi casa ya mismo o tirare todo lo que crea que es tuyo a la calle y espero no te olvides nada porque no te voy a dejar volver a buscarlo — eso era algo que no se había esperado.

Lo quedo del día se la paso empacando, solo paraba para comer y en cada una de las comidas su padre lo miraba como si tratara de asesinarlo con la mirada, la única razón por la que le permitían comer era porque la madre había insistido, aparentemente era la única cosa en la que lo había logrado convencer.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan patético, estaba solo y tenía todas sus cosas amontonadas en su auto. Su hermano siempre había pensando que Stan tenía un auto solo para lucirse y en parte lo era pero también le daba una libertad y en ese momento le estaba dando una especie de techo. Por suerte podía asearse en el gimnasio al que iba a hacer boxeo pero eso no era lo ideal tampoco.

Para empeorar las cosas había estado comiendo una hamburguesa en su local de comida favorito cuando el amor de su vida se sentara en el asiento del otro lado de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, se la veía bastante enojada y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

— Acabo de ver tu auto está lleno de tus cosas ¿Planes mudarte sin decirme? — lo dijo y se notaba lo decepcionada que estaba y ni siquiera con el ceño fruncido dejaba de ser la hermosa castaña con la que siempre le gustaba salir a bailar.

— No es eso Carla, el maldito de mi papá me echo de la casa por no ganar el suficiente dinero — eso enojo a su amada.

— No puede echarte por eso pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, puedes vivir en el sótano hasta que ganes lo suficiente como para alquilar algo — su orgullo fue lo único que le impidió aceptar lo que le estaban proponiendo.

— No creo que tus padres estén muy felices con la idea, no quiero usurpar aunque sea el sótano — por lo menos sus padres no estarían para nada felices con eso.

— Ellos te aman y solo será por un tiempo — sabía que no era verdad pero también tenía que tener en cuenta lo persuasiva que podía ser Carla y así fue como acepto.

* * *

Por su parte Ford llego a West Coast Tech sintiendo que iba a tener el mundo a sus pies, que nada lo iba a poder parar y eso duro hasta que su padre abriera la boca cuando estaban en el estacionamiento.

— Aparentemente no eres tan inteligente como nos hiciste creer y por eso solo te dieron media beca, por eso lo que haremos es lo siguiente, vas a conseguir un trabajo y te pagaras todo lo que sea posible, yo pagare lo que creo que te mereces y te lo digo porque no pienso sacrificar a la familia para que tu puedas jugar al gran científico y no creo ver algún beneficio económico de esto en el corto plazo — lo dijo todo con ese tono neutral que tiene siempre al hablar, ese con el que deja más que en claro que no le interesa lo que le pasa a la otra persona y por eso fue que dejo las cosas en el piso y se fue dejando a que Ford tuviera que llevar sus cosas solo al cuarto, cosa que le tomo varios viajes.

No había tenido suerte de que su compañero estuviera en la habitación y por eso tuvo que hacer todo y no fue hasta que fuera a comer el almuerzo que se encontrara con Fiddleford, este se sentó en la misma mesa que él y eso era porque le había parecido una buena persona o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo, después le contó de cómo había estado todo el día dando vueltas por el campus con casi toda su familia porque estaban más que orgullosos que él fuera a la universidad, era el primero de la familia en hacerlo y por eso era que había varios familiares ayudando a pagar porque no había logrado una beca pero nadie de su familia le iba a permitir no ir a un lugar que le ayudaría a ser todo lo que él quisiera ser.

Se hicieron amigos de la noche a la mañana, en especial porque compartían su amor por el estudio y muchas de las clases y Fiddleford parecía entender lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar en una ciudad. Siendo de Pinola, Mississippi, un lugar que podía ser descrito como un lugar de dos gatos locos, se sentía demasiado raro en una ciudad como Los Angeles, por eso iban juntos cuando salían del campus.

— Toda mi familia estaba muy emocionada con le hecho de que yo venga a la universidad, muchos ayudan a mi ma a pagar y casi todos vinieron a despedirse, eso hizo que muchos se rieran cuando los vieron curioseando por todos lados — los dos trabajaban en la misma cafetería en el campus, los dos eran camareros y estaban aprovechando una pausa para poder conversar.

— Mi papá no quiere gastar dinero en mi y menos porque me dieron una media beca y de eso él quiere pagar lo menos posible — la cara con la que le estaba mirando su amigo era una de las que odiaba, era una mezcla de lastima y enojo. Por suerte no dijo nada al respecto, aparentemente no quería enojar a su amigo.

El tiempo siguió pasando, Ford conoció a quien sería la más importante de su vida y al quedarse le dieron mucho dinero por sus investigaciones y con ese dinero se fue a Gravity Falls a investigar las cosas paranormales.

No mucho tiempo después invitaron a Fiddleford a que se uniera a ellos y al hacerlo conoció en el pueblo a Susan y no tardo en enamorarse de ella, a pesar de que él fuera un ingeniero y ella una camarera. Camarera que cuando el dueño del local se retirara, ella con sus ahorros de ella y ayuda de él compraron el local.

Fiddleford trabajaba en una universidad porque no le había ido bien con el diseño de su computadora portátil, no había dejado de tratar pero quería algo que le diera más dinero, en especial cuando se casara con Susan.

Fue bastante tiempo después de eso que Stan se les uniera, tuvieron los problemas con Bill y Stanford terminando del otro lado del portal.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer Stanley fue trabajar en el portal, agradeciendo que su hermano le hubiera dejado la casa cuando se mudara a Gravity Falls hacía ya bastante.

Helen sabía lo que había pasado pero siempre dijo que su esposo estaba muerto y no pudiendo soportar el vivir en ese pueblo fue que se mudo a California con su hijo, esperando que su esposo volviera, tiendo fe en que pasaría.

* * *

Volviendo a la actualidad, todavía tenían que deshacerse de las personas que estaban invadiendo la casa en los pisos superiores.

Por suerte Dipper tenía la pistola de borrar recuerdos y evitando que Fiddleford la agarrara se la dio a Stanford, este haciéndole unos pequeños cambios logró que funcionara en forma de ondas de sonido y de esa forma logro que olvidaran todo lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, después solo tuvo que salir con unos dibujos de su nieta diciendo que eran papeles que informaban lo que estaba pasando y de esa forma hizo que le dieran la información y se fueran.

Una de las cosas más complicadas fue lograr que los niños se fueran a dormir, en especial Dipper que querría que Stanford le contara todo lo que sabía del pueblo, los diarios y algunas cosas que s el podían ocurrir mientras le hablaba.

La forma en la que lo miraba asustaba bastante a Ford pero no se pudo enojar porque estaba más que seguro que de encontrarse en una situación parecida él estaría más o menos igual o peor pero eso no le sacaba el hecho de no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención, él no era una celebridad en lo más mínimo.

Ya más tranquilos, Stanford se fue a cambiar por algunas ropas viejas que estaba guardada en su casa y ya más cómodo fue a la cocina donde lo estaban esperando para tomar gaseosas mientras charlaban, habrían preferido algo más fuerte pero Stan se negaba, no desde que Wendy le hubiera robado su cerveza una vez.

— Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ser tan viejos — dijo Stanley en forma humorística logrando que los otros dos se rieran un poco.

— Ahora te pareces a papá — dijo Ford logrando que Stan se ofendiera un poco pero nada serio.

— ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con tu esposa Ford? — dijo de la nada Fiddleford quien había estado callado, él estaba con Stan y quería que su amigo se reconciliara con su esposa.

Eso puso muy nervioso a Ford y por eso se puso las manos atrás de la espalda, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

— No creo que sea un buen momento para eso , por ahora voy a encargarme de arreglar cualquier problema que pueda haber pasado al abrir el portal pudo haber provocado, me puedes acompañar si quieres Fiddleford — al ver como este negaba con la cabeza continuo — puede que me vean poco pero en cuanto todo esto termine veremos cómo seguimos con nuestras vidas — dicho eso se levanto y fue sin decir nada más, estaba claro que se iba a quedar a dormir allí abajo. Por suerte había un catre escondido en por ahí.

Lo vieron irse antes de ir los dos a dormir en el cuarto de Stan, se lo había ganado por todo lo que había pasado y estaban más que seguros de que ninguno de los dos podría dormir.

 **Así termina esto, espero les guste y como ya dije antes cualquier opinión será bien recibida.**


	5. Cambios en la casa

**Como ven sigo pasando las cosas que escribí en papel durante el tiempo que no tenía net, espero sepan perdonarme y opinen, eso alimenta mi ego que como Garfield necesita mucho para ser alimentado.**

 **Cambios en la casa**

Ford no sabía cómo sacar el tema de ir a comprar ropa, era algo de lo que nunca había tenido que hablar con nadie y por ende un tema que nunca se imaginó que iba a tener que sacar en su vida adulta. Por eso nunca supo si fue mala o buena suerte que su sobrina notara el estado de su ropa cuando lo estaba mirando fijo a la hora del desayuno.

— No puedes seguir usando esa ropa tan dañada, yo te hare un sweater y te vamos a ir a comprar ropa — lo dijo con su tono energético de siempre dejando poco lugar a la duda.

— Me encantaría cariño pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo ir al centro comercial — tratando de no hacerla enojar pero fallando lastimosamente porque Mabel ya se estaba parando en la silla.

— Creo que te has equivocado al decir eso — acotó Dipper algo bajo antes de que su hermana empezara a gritar.

— Tu te vas a comprar ropa linda, te quedara bien y todo saldrá perfecto — cuando termino de gritar le dio un golpe a la mesa como queriendo dar énfasis a lo que había estado gritando, por suerte para Ford, Stan estaba llegando a la mesa con unos platos llenos de stanqueques para poner en la mesa.

— Lo mejor es que hagas lo que ella quiere, tengo prohibida las personas deprimidas en esta casa — le advirtió antes de ir a buscar el café y los platos que faltaban en la mesa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Mabel fue corriendo a su cuarto para vestirse y a elegir los colores de lana que podría llegar a usar para hacerle el primer sweater para su abuelo, también debería hacerle uno a Stan, no quería quedar mal con su tío.

— No sé qué tenías planeado para el día de hoy pero no creo que puedas porque lo único que vas a poder es ir al centro comercial — lo decía divertido antes de ir a cambiarse porque estaba seguro de que de alguna forma él iba a ser obligado a participar de todo eso, cuando estaba llegando al cuarto se cruzó con Fidds que se había despertado con los gritos.

— ¿Paso algo que tenga que saber? — preguntó bastante dormido.

— No te preocupes, lo único que tienes que saber es que vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprarle ropa nueva a Ford como hicimos cuando te compramos ropa a ti — Fiddleford solamente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta la cocina.

Mabel bajo a la cocina esperando que su tío estuviera esperando para que salieran todos juntos pero al ver que no estaba lo fue a buscar al laboratorio donde este estaba tratando de desmantelar lo más posible del portal y ver si Stan había provocado algo, claro que no tenía planeado contárselo a Stan sabiendo como este se ofendería mucho de decírselo, eso y que no le veía sentido a contárselo, claro que no tuvo mucho más tiempo para meditar porque Mabe entro enojada para llevárselo a la rastra sin darle tiempo para poder pensar en nada que pudiera pararla.

De esa forma fueron todos menos Soos y Fidds que se quedaron a cuidar el negocio con la ayuda de Wendy, Dipper había querido no ir pero Ford quiso que fuera así lo ayudaba a no tener que ponerse todo lo que eligieran entre Stan y Mabel, Stan había ido porque no quería confiarle el auto a Ford, Dios sabía si donde había estado había autos y no quería que su bebé terminara en el fondo de un pozo por lo mal que podría manejar Ford.

Dentro del centro comercial Mabel empujo a Ford hasta la primera tienda de ropa, teniendo que hacer más fuerza cuando este quisiera quedarse mirando una tienda de computadoras.

— Ya podrás ver las cosas de nerd cuando terminemos de comprarte ropa — Ford tuvo que ceder pero memorizó donde estaba planeando volver en cuanto tuviera tiempo porque estaba demasiado interesado en saber hasta dónde había llegado la tecnología de esa realidad.

Comprar ropa fue una de las cosas más estresantes que Ford haya hecho en mucho tiempo, siempre había odiado tener que hacerlo y esperaba nunca tener que pasar por esa experiencia, eso era algo que Stan hacía por él, bueno por lo menos hasta la adolescencia cuando ya no eran tan idénticos pero estaba lo bueno que era que su hermano le estaba eligiendo ropa que sabía que él podría llegar a querer usar, nada demasiado colorido ni brillante y Stan sabía respetar eso porque él tampoco usaría ese tipo de ropa, eso y que sabía cómo lograr que Mabel no insistiera en que usara ese tipo de cosas.

Después de extenuantes horas y muchas compras Ford logró escapar diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y como Dipper sospechaba de él dijo que también tenía ganas de ir y no se sorprendió mucho cuando terminaran en la tienda de computadoras.

— Sé que no es el baño pero no puedo estar más tiempo comprando ropa, si me quedo más creo que me volveré loco — le dijo a Dipper quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— Entiendo, Mabel puede ser demasiado entusiasta y te agradezco que hayas tratado de hacer esto, seguro que la ropa que te compraste será cómoda para cuando quieras explorar, cuando exploremos juntos — lo último lo dijo muy emocionado, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo, era una de las pocas personas que lo entendía, Mabel lo hacía pero no siempre.

— Gracias por entender, ahora ayúdame a decidir qué es lo que podría llegar a necesitar y seguro que con Fiddleford podremos hacer algo igual o mejor que eso — se sentía muy confiado de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿No sería más fácil comprar algo? — preguntó Dipper no entendiéndole bien.

— Claro que sería más fácil pero no me convendría, los precios aquí son ridículos y creo, no estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer algo mucho mejor — era como cuando era niño y con Stan encontraban algo en la playa y se lo llevaban a su cuarto para imaginándose que había descubierto algo que tenía algo de valor arqueológico, aunque muchas veces era más bien basura.

Estaba mirando varias cosas cuando Stan llego y se lo llevo prometiéndole que iban a comprar toda la porquería nerd que él quisiera cualquier cosa, en especial porque le había estado depositando cien dólares por mes en la cuenta bancaria que había descubierto que tenía, en forma de agradecimiento por poder quedarse con la casa.

Eso emociono mucho a Ford pero seguía con la idea de hacer su propia computadora y con eso en mente se apuró en desmantelar el portal y tuvo la suerte de encontrar la fisura, una que puso en una esfera de nieve que le saco a Stan cuando este no estaba mirando, de esa forma cuando llevara a Fiddleford este pudiera estar en ese lugar y no volverse loco pero no estaba para nada cómodo pero se iba a mantener distraído manteniéndose ocupado.

Lo que Stanford quería era algo demasiado poderoso, quería tener un terabit de disco duro y diez gigas de memoria RAM, eso no era algo que Fiddleford sintiera que podría llegar a hacer, no le convenía ni tratar hacerlo, podría hacer un desastre, eso sin contar con que no tenía lo materiales y estos podrían hasta salir mucho más caros que una computadora ya hecha. No tenía que olvidar que hacia no mucho él estaba viviendo en la basura y que estaba un poco desactualizado en lo que se refería a la informática.

Estaba seguro que iba a necesitar oro y no quería mencionarlo a Stanford porque estaba más que seguro que este se iría a tratar de conseguirlo y hasta sería capaz de enviar a su hermano para que se lo robara por él, porque nada es demasiado si es por el bien de la ciencia.

Por eso fue que decidió decirle la verdad de una vez.

— Esto es demasiado complicado, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a comprar, hasta te puede comprar los componentes y yo te la puedo ensamblar como quieras — eso no convenció mucho a Ford.

— No sé si sería tan buena como la que podrías llegar a hacer tu — estaba tratando de convencerlo con halagos pero no lo estaba logrando.

— Estoy más que decidido a no hacerlo, no me importa cuánto me halagues y sé que me hicieron un gran favor toda tu familia pero no puedo — ahí fue cuando se rindió porque vio que su amigo se estaba ofendiendo con que insistiera.

— Tienes razón, voy a comprar una, Stan me dijo que tenía dinero guardado, no me dijo cuanto pero seguro debe alcanzar para algo decente — lo dijo con un tono poco decidido pero al ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo, eso lo ayudo a decidirse.

— Yo me voy que mi querido me está esperando y no quiero que piense que estoy haciendo algo peligroso, se preocupa mucho cuando eso pasa — lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

— Te agradecería si no hablaras de mi hermano de esa forma, por lo menos no delante mio — se notaba lo incomodo que estaba pero lo único que consiguió fue que Fiddleford se riera.

— No te prometo nada — riéndose bajo mientras se iba.

En el living estaba Stan que se había quedado dormido delante de la tele y Fidds no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo así, era demasiado tierno verlo dormir de esa forma tan relajada y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a buscar una frazada para taparlo con ella, una vez hecho eso le dio un beso en la cien para después irse a dormir, sabía que no era bueno que durmiera ahí pero le daba lastima despertarlo.

Xx

Stan se sorprendió cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente tapado y más cuando sintió el olor de tocino con hotcakes que provenía de la cocina, después de levantarse trabajosamente del sillón fue a la cocina donde Fiddleford y Ford estaban sirviendo la comida.

— Deberías probar esto tío Stan, es lo mejor que haya comido— disfrutando de cada uno de los bocados que daba, como quien como la comida más exquisita del mundo.

— Ella tiene razón, el tío Ford sabe lo que está haciendo, no que los tuyos sepan feo — termino diciendo para no quedar mal con ninguno de los dos.

— No te preocupes, yo sé que cocino horrendo— dijo con una sonrisa, del tipo que usaba cuando quería ocultar que algo le había molestado.

— Mamá nos enseñó a los dos, solo que yo soy más cuidadoso cuando cocino — no le gustaba jactarse pero tampoco iba a mentir diciendo que no cocinaba bien cuando estaba más que claro que lo hacía.

— Tu no cocinas tan mal — acotó Mabel queriendo subirle el ánimo a su tío.

—Solo que los pelos que a veces están en la comida hacen que sea incomible — aportó Dipper sin pensarlo y después se sintió un poco mal pero eso duro poco.

—Admite cariño que se te caen pelos en la comida y es más asqueroso de lo que se puede soportar —dijo Fiddleford, cosa que lo hacía más que ofendía más teniendo en cuenta de que la persona que lo dijo solía comer cosas de la basura.

— Cambiando de tema, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre un tema de suma importancia — dijo Ford como si recitara algo que se había aprendido de memoria, cosa que no podía ser buena para Stan.

Ford se fue de la cocina y Stan lo siguió esperando que el tema que quisiera tocar no terminara en una pelea entre los dos, las cosas habían estado yendo demasiado bien como para que se pelearan por algo.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Stan, Ford estuvo caminando de un lado al otro no sabiendo cómo empezar a hablar del tema que había querido tocar.

— Quiero modernizar las cosas en esta casa y quiero saber si cuento con tu permiso para hacer eso, está claro que la plata saldrá enteramente de mi cuenta bancaría si es el dinero lo que te preocupa — lo dijo sin dar tiempo a que Stan pudiera interrumpir de forma alguna pero le alivió mucho saber que era lo que había preocupado a su hermano.

— Esta casa solía ser tuya, no veo problema en que la mejores, eso sí, no te metas con la tienda y todo estará bien — no le molestaba que se metiera con la casa pero no iba a aceptar que cambiara su lugar de trabajo, ya le daba ganancias como estaba.

— No tocare nada de tus cosas, aunque la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que muestras cosas tan falsas habiendo cosas verdaderas que serían mucho mejores — nunca lo había entendido y era la primera vez que se lo decía.

— La gente que viene aquí no es precisamente la más inteligente y lo que menos quiero es ponerlos en peligro, podrían demandar y tu sabes lo malo que es eso — eso era algo que el padre de ellos evitaba a más no poder y que había siempre tratado de insistir de que sus hijos evitaran con igual pasión.

— Bueno por lo menos ahora tienes a Fiddleford que te ayudara creando algo robótico y de paso me puede ayudar a mi a aclimatarme a esta realidad — lo decía con entusiasmo, imaginándose como con su amigo a su lado todo iba a salir mejor imposible.

Stan se rasco la nuca antes de responderle, sabía que lo que iba a decir iba llevar a algún tipo de discusión pero sentía que lo tenía que decir igual.

— Trata de tenerle paciencia, hace no mucho él estaba viviendo en el basurero comiendo lo que la gente tiraba y hablando con animales — tratando de que sonara mejor de lo que era pero fallando miserablemente.

— Ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien, no entiendo cómo es que lo dejaste que llegara a estar en ese estado — le recriminó Ford, en parte sorprendido porque estaba seguro de que su hermano no sería del tipo de personas que dejara a un amigo sufrir, no si pudiera evitarlo.

— Lo habría ayudado de poder pero cada vez que lo trataba de sacar de ese lugar se ponía violento o se escapaba durante la noche para volver a su choza, no se dejaba ayudar — se había puesto un poco triste unos segundos pero y Ford le puso la mano en el hombro pero antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa levantó la cabeza de golpe y volvió a hablar — pero mejor ahora vayamos al banco así puedes sacar dinero y comprar todas esas cosas nerds que según tu nos van a poder mejorar la vida — yendo a la puerta y parándose al lado de esta para que Ford pasara primero.

— Gracias por su gran ayuda, ahora dirijámonos a nuestro carruaje para ir al centro bancario más cercano donde conseguir el papel moneda para hacer las transacciones deseadas — dijo Ford mientras pasaba delante de Stan, haciendo que este girara los ojos y después se riera un poco.

— Por favor trata de ser menos nerd que siento que mi cerebro apenas puede con tanta palabra complicada — Ford simplemente negó con la cabeza pero estaba feliz de que lo siguiera entendiendo, siempre había sabido que su hermano no era tan idiota como los demás pensaran, solo que había tenido siempre problemas para concentrarse, cosa que en la época de ellos era considerado como ser idiota.

Su plan original había sido llevar solo a Dipper pero Mabel se les unió diciendo que las cosas que iban a comprar tenían que ser aprobadas por ella, siendo la única con buen gusto de la casa, estaba más que claro que su opinión sobre las cosas era más que importante.

De esa forma fue que compraron una computadora, un rooter que les iba a proporcionar internet a toda la casa y algunas cosas, como un horno eléctrico que iba a funcionar gracias a unos paneles solares que entre Fiddleford y Ford iban a instalar en el techo y de esa forma iban a tener un ahorro de energía aun mayor, cosa que emociono mucho a Stan. Soos ayudo mucho en lo que fue la instalación del internet, en especial porque era el que más idea tenía del tema.

No se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era poner a su hermano en contacto con el conocimiento infinito que puede proveer internet, que su hermano ya habría mostrado la tendencia a olvidarse de todo con un simple libro. Como muchos se habrían imaginado, Ford se plantó delante de la computadora con un cuaderno y no salía, solo lo hacía cuando lo obligaban a comer o cuando tenía que ir al baño y la verdad es que Stan estaba sospechando que su hermano sería capaz de ponerse pañales para adultos con tal de no tener que dejar la computadora cuando necesitara ir, o hasta un balde donde hacer sus necesidades, así no dejar la computadora por demasiado tiempo. No hay ni que decir lo asquerosas que eran esas dos ideas pero estaba claro que alguna de ellas eran lo que el científico estaba planeando.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Stan se hartara de esa situación, Fiddleford había tratado hablando con él pero no había logrado mucho, al parecer estaba siendo demasiado paciente y conciliador como para poder sacarlos de la computadora.

— Stanford, tienes que ir a dormir, no puedes quedarte despierto toda la vida y si estas planeando algo para no tener que ir al baño, vas a tener que descartarlo de inmediato, tampoco quiero que te desmayes como solías hacerlo porque si lo haces puedes romperte el cráneo o el teclado que Mabel eligió para ti y no quieres que ella se enoje, parece que heredo el carácter de mamá y ella podía ser buena pero cuando se enojaba daba demasiado miedo — la idea de decepcionar a sus nietos no le gustó para nada y por eso dejo lo que estaba haciendo y apagó la computadora.

— Está bien, me iré a dormir pero espero que estés feliz de saber que eres el único responsable de que la ciencia tenga un retraso tan grande como el que tendrá porque no estoy aportando —lo decía enojado mientras se paraba de su silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

— Dipper y Mabel no se van a quedar aquí por siempre y te conviene aprovechar el tiempo en el que van a estar aquí para poder conocerlos y seguro que uno de ellos sería capaz de llamar a tu amada esposa, con la que no te has conectado y la cual no estará nada feliz de saber que has vuelto sin decírselo —tenía demasiada razón en las cosas que decía y le asustaba bastante cómo reaccionaría su esposa, la recordaba cómo alguien de mucho carácter y estaba demasiado seguro de que no habría perdido eso con la edad.

— Ganaste, me voy a la cama, ya te puedes ir tu también antes de que trates de imitar a una gallina y te quedes dormido aquí — dijo pero Stan no se movió de donde estaba.

— Ve tu primero, no quiero saber que has prendido la computadora de nuevo en el momento en el que me fui, yo te conozco y sé que eres capaz de hacerlo — lo seguía mirando con los brazos cruzados, los dos lo estaban y fue Ford el primero en descruzarlos e irse a dormir.

Estuvo feliz de que lo hiciera, por lo menos mientras que los niños estuvieran ahí su hermano iba a actuar parecido a un ser humano normal con horarios para ir a dormir y comer.

Cuando Ford se fue a dormir vio en sus sueños a alguien que no tenía las más mínimas ganas de ver, Bill. Este se había metido en su mente y lo estaba amenazando con apoderarse de toda esa realidad, eso le dio a entender lo poco seguros que estaban pero ya se iba a ocupar el día siguiente de mejorar la seguridad, no lo iban a agarrar desprevenido, no si podía evitarlo.

 **Como ven me fui un poco de la trama de la serie pero prometo volver al tema de Bill y acercarme un poco más a la trama original.**

 **La verdad es que no sé si Helen debe seguir quedando como amenaza o aparecer en el fic, por favor ayúdenme a decidir porque no sé.**

 **Les mando besos.**


	6. Como protegerse de Bill

**Buenas, como ven sigo siguiendo.**

 **Espero sepan perdonar que escriba tan poco y mis planes de tratar un fic de Pokemon.**

Ford no estaba seguro de que se podía hacer para tener a todos los miembros de su familia seguros en la casa, como protegerlos de Bill. La cosa era que no quería asustar ni a Stan ni a su amigo Fidds y menos sabiendo todo lo que el pobre había pasado en los años que él no había estado pasando, en especial el estar viviendo entre la basura.

Fue por eso que llamo a una reunión de familia, la verdad es que esperaba que Stan estuviera ocupado con algunas de sus cosas, nunca supo bien cuales eran pero lo mantenían bastante ocupado y que Fiddleford estuviera trabajando en algún invento. Eso habría sido lo ideal pero lo que paso fue que Fiddleford apareció donde estaba con Dipper y Mabel.

— ¿Dónde está Stan? — preguntó cuándo viera que era la única persona que no estaba con ellos en la mesa de la cocina.

— Creo que estaba contrabandeando perros pero no estoy del todo seguro — lo dijo sacándole importancia y Ford se habría enojado de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo de no ser que estaba con un tema más importante entre manos.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes está en conocimiento de esto? — dijo mientras mostraba un dibujo de Bill y tanto Mabel como Dipper dieron señales de saber de quién estaba hablando, cosa que no lo puso para nada tranquilo.

— Ese es Bill, nos estuvo molestando todo el verano — dijo Mabel enojada cruzándose de brazos.

— No hizo muchas cosas malas durante el verano, llego a dominar mi cuerpo una vez — acotó Dipper asustando bastante a Fiddleford, quien como muchos había ido a ver la obra y no había entendido para nada el final.

— No recuerdo quién es pero algo me dice que no quiero recordar porque fue lo que me hizo crear la máquina para olvidar — eso incomodó un poco a Ford pero como no se quería salir del tema, solamente tosió y siguió hablando.

— Vamos a tener que proteger la casa de cualquier posible ataque de su parte y para poder lograrlo voy a requerir de esto — dicho eso agarro el diario uno y les mostró una página donde había la foto de una doncella y en la siguiente un unicornio. — Necesito pelo de unicornio — aparentemente escuchar eso puso muy feliz a Mabel porque ella paro en la silla casi de un salto.

— Déjame este trabajo a mi, yo puedo traerte el pelo de unicornio porque yo amo los unicornios — Estaba muy segura de lo que decía, por lo menos eso mostraba con su tono de voz.

A Fiddleford no le gustaba la idea y trato de convencerla de que cambiara de opinión.

— ¿No ser mejor que fuera Ford? Él parece conocer más a esas criaturas — como respuesta Mabel golpeo la mesa en la que estaban con el puño y el único de los presentes que se asustó fue el antiguo ingeniero.

— Claro que no, voy a ir yo ¿Acaso no puedes ver el sweater que tengo puesto? — tirando un poco del dicho sweater para que pudiera ver mejor el dibujo del unicornio que lo decoraba. — Yo amo los unicornios. Una vez le puse un cono a un caballo para que se viera como uno — Dipper negó con cabeza sabiendo que nada de lo que le pudieran llegar a decir la convencería de no hacer lo que ella quería hacer.

Ford sabía que los unicornios eran unos seres insoportables pero una parte de él le decía que tenía que tener fe en ella, que de no hacerlo Stan le quería matar y después llamaría a su esposa para invitarla a su funeral y esa era otra cosa que no podría dejar pasar.

Igual no tenía tiempo para estar pensando esas cosas, tenía mucho que hacer e iba a empezar por lo más sencillo. Le pidió a Mabel que lo siguiera para que Fiddleford no se enterara de lo que iba a decirle y cuando estuvieron solos, no solo le dio el diario sino que también una ballesta, con esas dos cosas estaba más que seguro que iba a poder conseguir lo que él necesitaba.

Vio feliz como su sobrina nieta se iba a tener una gran aventura y cuando se dio vuelta vio que su amigo no se veía para nada feliz con lo que había hecho.

— ¿Te parece bien lo que estás haciendo? — lo decía con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, una pose que recordaba haberle visto algunas veces en el pasado y le daba una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

— Todo va a estar bien, sé que no estoy en esta dimensión hace muchos años pero no creo que este mal lo que hice — la cara de su amigo le dijo que estaba muy equivocado.

— Si no llega a venir en una sola pieza te juro que te usare como sujeto de pruebas para mi próximo robot gigante — dicho eso se fue en búsqueda de Stan, estaba demasiado seguro que de quedarse con Ford lo terminaría matando.

Fue una suerte que hiciera eso porque estar con Stan lo logró calmar bastante, lo suficiente como para que lo ayudara con la tienda de la cabaña en lugar de ir a hacer planos de posibles robots que podrían aplastar la enorme cabeza de su antiguo compañero de universidad.

Mabel estuvo lo que quedó del día tratando de convencer a un maldito unicornio de que ella era pura de corazón, cosa que era más que una pérdida de tiempo porque no hay personas que tengan la supuesta pureza de corazón a no ser que se esté hablando de un recién nacido.

Por su parte Ford invito a Dipper y a Fidds a usar una máquina para protegerse de Bill pero Fidds no estaba seguro de querer estar en el laboratorio. No le gustó cuando le dijera que no era ese piso al que deberían de ir y no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa de porque no ir.

La máquina estaba andando tan lento que Fidds se quedó dormido al igual que Ford y fue por eso que no vio como Dipper le ponía la maquina a su tío abuelo pero fue el ruido que lo despertó y vio cómo en la pantalla estaba su amigo haciendo un trato con Bill, eso le molestó bastante pero no pudo decir nada porque tuvo que separar a Ford de su sobrino nieto, porque este estaba acusándolo de estar siendo dominado por Bill.

Por suerte resultó que no había sido así pero Dipper rompió la máquina que había estado usando con la maldita máquina que servía para borrar los recuerdos, cosa que tiene demasiadas ganas de deshacer.

Sin poder usar esa cosa para descifrar sus pensamientos ya los tres estaban un poco abatidos, Fiddleford estaba bastante seguro de que Mabel iba a poder conseguir lo que le habían pedido y cuando se los mostró todos la felicitaron.

Lo gracioso fue que Stan apareciera corriendo para llevarse los tesoros que Mabel les había robado a los unicornios y siendo curioso cómo era, Fiddleford lo siguió para ver que iba a hacer con todo el oro que había podido agarrar y lo encontró en su cuarto metido en su ropero.

Trato de no asustarlo pero en el momento en el que escuchó que no estaba solo pegó un salto y salió de donde estaba.

— ¿Acaso me quieres dar un infarto? — preguntó enojado, odiaba que lo asustaran de esa manera.

— No, de eso se va a encargar tu mala alimentación — respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ligeramente alegre por haber inventado una respuesta que a su parecer era bastante ingeniosa.

— Si solo viniste a quejarte de cómo vivo mi vida ya puedes irte — un poco ofendido y después molesto de que no hiciera lo que quería.

— Yo solo quiero estar seguro de que estás bien y decirte que Ford va a poner un escudo para protegernos de un demonio que invade los sueños, lo hizo con pelo de unicornio que consiguió Mabel — cuando escuchó eso no pudo evitar frotarse los ojos de hastió.

— Yo sabía que iba a meter a los niños en sus locuras pero es bueno saber que solo eran unicornios, suponiendo que esas cosas no son peligrosas ¿O lo son? — Fiddleford no recordaba nada de esas criaturas por lo que simplemente respondió:

— Ford las llamó frustrantes, así que supongo que Mabel no estuvo en ningún peligro — eso no reconfortó demasiado a Stan pero si algo.

— Solo espero que ese nerd sepa lo que está haciendo — dijo y fue a donde estaba Fidds para empujarlo levemente fuera de la habitación.

Esa noche comieron pizza para celebrar lo que Mabel había traído, tanto los tesoros como el pelo de unicornio, poco sabían que eso solo les había comprado un poco de tiempo antes de que el gran desastre empezara.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
